Trapped
by GI-Janie
Summary: Kurt gets beaten half to death, then shoved in a locker. Worst part is, Its Friday afterschool, which means hes Trapped, for the whole weekend until someone finds him.
1. Trapped

**Alright, so this is my first fanfic ever...Tell me what you think**

**WARNING violence and offensive words/swearing**

Kurts POV

Today seemed different, They're were no jocks shoving or slushying him. Mabey it's a good thing, but something didn't feel right.

He had to stay afterschool to watch Finn's football game, luckily Blaine and Rachel were coming with him, so it would be fun. Plus, He loves the scarfs.

He was walking down the halls texting Blaine about when to meet up. When out of no where he heard feet coming down the hall, lots of heavy thuds from giant footsteps...

`"HEY FAIRY FAG! MISS US?" As he turned around, he looked like a deer in headlights, then BLAM a punch right to his face. This made him drop his phone, causing it to shatter into pieces. He tried to call for help, but it was no good, His voices just echoed in the empty hallways. Then another punch in his nose. As blood splattered out. Then, one of the jocks whispered to the other. He must be planning something. One of them pulled out a knife.._Oh god, this is the end._ He felt the cold metal pierce into his skin, then going in deeper...after a few seconds, being torn out and leaving him screaming. Blood was drizzling, no seeping through he clothes and onto the floor. After he thought it was all over, and they would just leave him be, they ripped open one of the lockers and started to stuff him in it. "Your not running away this time, and you dropped your phone so there will be no calling of your little boyfriend." He had terror in his eyes.

After they shut the locker, he heard them walk away snickereing. He could feel the numness of the punches and kicks starting to kick in, and he was starting to get blood all over his books, and his picture of Blaine, he looked deeply into his eyes. Burning tears started escaping his eyes. No one was going to find him, Its a friday and they were locking the schools in about 15 minutes. He was Trapped.

Blaines POV

He was waiting at the place Kurt had promised to meet him with a huge grin on his face. He hadn't seen Kurt in a week. He had too many meetings with the Warblers and lots of history homework to catch up was going to have a great weekend, Burt said it was alright if he stayed at their house for the As he got lost in his train of thought, he lost track of time. Kurt's 20 minutes late...

_I'll just call him, to make sure he's alright..._He dialed in Kurt's number, no answer._I guess I'll go look for him._.. He got in his car, and pulled out of the Hummel-Hudson parking lot. He starting speeding down the roads to Mckinley. He put barely any effort into parking. He was in a rush afterall. He ran up to the doors of the school, hoping they were still open. When he saw the lights were still on, his heart skipped a beat, Mabey it would just turn out Kurt was doing homework in the library, or Mabey practicing singing in the autorium. But no, he was wrong, the doors were locked. He fell to his knees what was he going to do.

**DONT WORRY. I WILL NOT HAVE THIS STORY BE UNFINISHED, I WILL TRY TO UPDATE ASAP.**

**Also if you wouldn't mind givving me ideas, that would be fantabulous.**


	2. Hope

**Blaines POV**

It's been 3 hours, There's no way he's getting into the school. _I might as well try somewhere else._

As he drove the lonesome roads, he began to think. What if Kurt is just with Mercedes, Rachel. He had both of their numbers, he might as well call them.

It was a few rings before Mercedes picked up.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi cedes' it' Blaine, I was wondering if you knew where he was?"_

_"Um, no weren't you guys going to the football game tongiht?"_

Blaine facepalmed.

_"Oh, of course, How could I forget? God I'm so stuiped sometimes, He probably just went without me, mabey he forgot or something."_

He could hear her snickering on the other line.

"_Bye Blaine, have a good time at the game."_

_"Alright see ya."_

Blaine got off the highway back towards Mckinley. As he pulled into the stadium, he heard all the dads' cheering on their kids. It was drumming in his ears. Then he looked through the bleachers and saw Burt, Carole, and Rachel all sitting in the stands. Kurt wasn't with them..Oh god, where is he. Mabey I'm over reacting, he probably just went to the bathroom or something.

He hopped up through the bleachers and spotted a seat right next to Rachel.

"Hey Blaine, Where's Kurt?"

"I don't know, I went to where he was going to meet me, waited a half-hour, then went to the school to see if it was open, and it was locked, I waited a bit for him to come out, but he didn't. So I called Mercedes and she said mabey he was here. I thought mabey you guys would know where he is, I'm starting to get worried."

"Oh, god Have you tried calling him?"

"Yea, I was in the middle of a texting conversation with him...but then he stopped talking...What if he lost his phone...Or got hurt?

"Calm down, I'm sure he's fine."

"I guess your right..." _I hope she's right.._

After the game, Blaine decided to continue with the plan of staying with Kurt's family. He was up all night calling Kurt. Even though every time it went to voicemail. He hoped that mabey, just mabey that he would turn his phone back on.

**KURT POV**

It was freezing, He was starting to feel naucious. He gazed up at the picture of Blaine. _Please help me_. He was knocked out.


	3. You Found Me

**BLAINES POV**

_Kurt's been missing for two days... I have tried everything to find him. Where could he be?_

_This isn't good...what if he's hurt...what am I going to do...wait a minute, what if he's still at the school...and he just got locked in or something...Oh god, what if he's starving and lonely..._Then suddenly a idea popped into Blaine's mind.

"FINN?" He yelled across the hall.

"Yea, what is it dude? Have you figured out where Kurt is?" said Finn with a weak smile.

"Well, no not exactly" as soon as those words escaped his mouth his smile dropped into a frown.

"Okay, what is it?"

"I was thinking, what if Kurt got locked into the school?"

"Well, I guess at this point anything would be worth checking...I'll call , he probably has keys to the school."

"Okay"

Finn dialed in Shues number, good thing he gave it to all the New Directions so if they ever got in trouble they could call him.

It was only a ring or two before he picked up.

"Hello? Finn?"

"Hey, um, yea so Kurt's been missing for a couple days, we have no idea where he is, were really worried, and we were wondering if you had keys to the school, because we were thinking that maybe he got locked inside the school."

"Are you serious? Have you tried calling or texting him?"

"Yes, Blaine spent pretty much the whole night calling him."

"Alright, I'll meet you guys at Mckinley in about 15 minutes."

"Okay, thanks."

Finn grabbed his coat and keys, as so did Blaine. Then in a few minutes they were out the door. "I'll drive" said Finn akwardly. "Um, alright.."

The turn signal was obnoxiously loud in the akward silence of the drive. As, they were pulling into the parking lot, Blaine desperetly flinged the passenger side door open and sprinted across to the doors which he saw Mr. Schue unlocking.

Kurts POV

He heard footsteps coming down the hall. This was his chance, with all the strength he had left he started pounding on the locker and shouting.

BLAINES POV

A few seconds later Finn caught up with them. After they pushed the doors open they sped walked through the school looking through classrooms when suddenly they were inturupted by loud banging and cries from a locker...

"KURT!" Yelled Blaine as he turned around sprinting to the locker.

Before he knelt down to unlock it he saw a puddle of blood surrounding the locker, and his phone in pieces. He had terror in his eyes. But then he snapped out of it and called out to Finn and .

"YOU GUYS, HELP I FOUND KURT!"

It was only seconds before Finn was ripping open the locker in rage by the sight of blood.

Then inside as they all saw, a crumpled Kurt stuffed inside with a tangle of his limbs. He was covered in bruises from head to toe, and a huge gash around his stomach.

Mr. Shue stepped away and called a ambulence as Blaine helped kurt get out.

Kurt was sobbing bitter tears as he hugged Blaine.

"Kurt, Oh my god, tell me what happened, have you been here this whole time?"

"Y-y-yea they started t-t-to hit me and kick me a-a-and one of them had a k-k-knife then they did this...t-t-then before the left they l-l-locked me in the locker...a-a-and I w-was bleeding a-and i was r-really scared and I'm awfully hungry t-too..." He mannaged to say through his crackling throught as he cried.

"Oh, honey it's okay, I promise we'll get you home and safe and sound, and we can snuggle and watch movies like old times..." Blaine now was also crying, sad that he just left him here..

**Kurts POV**

_This was all happening too fast, how did they get here, why was he calling a ambulence, I don't like hospitals, what is Blaine saying...why is everyone talking so much...what is going on..t-they found me...what's going to happen now?_

All Kurt could mannage to say was..."Home" before he blacked out in the cold hallways.

**Blaines POV**

"Oh, god..." Kurt just collapesed in his lap..."Finn.., Kurt just blacked out, this can't be good."

"I called a ambulence, they should be on their way...hopefully he's okay, I'm really worried about that gash in his stomach though.." Mr. Shue said with pain in his expressions.

"Dude, Blaine, did he tell you what happened?" Finn asked.

Blaine sighed as he said, "Well, he didn't go into detail but he said someone attacked him, stabbed him in the stomach, and they locked him in the locker."

"Oh god thats terrible." said Mr. Shue with pity in his eyes.

"Im going to kill whoever did this!" Finn shouted as he punched a locker out of rage, leaving a dent. But he was inturupted by ambulences rushing in to the front of the school. All of a sudden, they were taking Kurt into the amblulence, with Blaine, Finn, And sitting along with him in the back.

It was a painfully long wait in the waiting room. Not only that, it was extremely akward with him sitting with two people he barely knew. It wasn't long before all of the new directions showed up asking questions...and questions..and more questions about what happened. When finally, The nurse walked in with a clipboared and read out, "Any visitors to see Kurt Hummel, please follow me." Everyone followed with anticipation.

_This was it, he was going to visit Kurt and then soon they would go back to his house and watch a Harry Potter or disney movie, actualy, a movie of Kurts choice, knowing him it would probably be Sound of Music or is going to be fine. I hope.._


	4. To all you commenters C:

_**Updates...this isn't a chapter btw, this is just to all the people that commented..**_

_**So yes I know, after 24 hrs they would call the police, and that Shue wouldn't have keys to the school, and That Kurtsie wouldn't be fine if he had a stabbed abdomen, I actually thought about all those things..and I just thought it would make the story more suspenseful If I didn't just have them call the cops. And i couldn't just kill off Kurtsie..I mean hes little Kurt, where would this story end up if i killed him in the third chapter..I have to agree that I should pace the story more. And thank you all for the positive comments :)**_


	5. Save me

It seemed like time stretched out forever as slowly opened the heavy doors, anxious to see whats on the other side.

What he saw, was a pale, bruised Kurt with machinery and tubes surrounding him. Heavy Bandaging across his stomach.

"Hi Kurt" said Blaine with sorrow in his eyes.

"Hi.." Kurt said with a soft smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay..but my side hurts alot..."

"I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"It's my fault that you had to stay in there for so long...I should have called the police, or someone who could help you sooner..."

"It's okay, its not your fault..."

_(Blaine POV) Should i ask him what happened and who did it, or would that put too much pressure on him...I guess I should wait until he wants to tell me.._

It was only moments entire Kurt's entire glee club stormed into the room, including

"Kurt...why didn't you tell us the bullying was getting this serious?" said with his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Well, it wasn't this bad...until Friday...I mean yeah, there were the normal locker slams, cursing, and punches, but I never thought they would do something like this..." said a quiet Kurt.

"Atleast your getting better now.." said Artie with pity..

"Also, we prepared something for you." Said Tina with a soft smile.

"We know you've been hurting, and we think we know how you feel." Said Finn as he started backing away.

Sam whispered something to Blaine and he stepped into their line up.

They all stepped back and started singing

_It started off so well_

_They said we made a perfect pair_

_I clothed myself in your glory and your love_

_How I loved you,_

_How I cried..._

_The years of care and loyalty_

_Were nothing but a sham it seems_

_The years belie we lived a lie_

_"I'll love you 'til I die"_

_Save me Save me Save me_

_I can't face this life alone_

_Save me Save me Oh..._

_I'm naked and I'm far from home_

_The slate will soon be clean_

_I'll erase the memories,_

_To start again with somebody new_

_Was it all wasted_

_All that love?..._

_I hang my head and I advertise_

_A soul for sale or rent_

_I have no heart, I'm cold inside_

_I have no real intent_

_Save me Save me Save me_

_I can't face this life alone_

_Save me Save me Oh..._

_I'm naked and I'm far from home_

_Each night I cry, I still believe the lie_

_I'll love you 'til I die_

"Thank you guys..I really appreciate it" Kurt said with a soft smile.

After that all the New Direction's said their goodbyes, and Blaine ended up staying with Kurt.

"Kurt, Can you tell me what happened?" Blaine said shyly as he walked up.

Kurt nodded looking down.

**Well? What do ya'll think, Im kinda running out of ideas, so if you had any song ideas, or things that could happen in later chapters..please tell me cuz I'm all out of ideas XD**

**Oh, and the song was 'Save Me' by Queen**


End file.
